Evil?
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: AU. What if Christina was Evil and took mystery Inc. captive?
1. Part One

It was a dark rainy night and Mystery Inc was terribly lost. They were driving through a creepy looking forest. The rain made it near impossible to see anything. Unknowingly they passed a sign that read : FORBIDDEN CASTLE STAY AWAY.

They had no way of knowing what was going to happen next

"Fred where are we?" Shaggy asked glancing out the window.

"To be honest Shaggy I have no idea" Fred replied.

"Look guys there's a castle let's see if someone there will help us" Velma said pointing out the tall towers that loomed above the trees.

Fred was quick to drive the van to the castle. Once they'd driven a little ways down the road to the castle the road became to rough for the van so they left it and walked the rest of the way. Once they came to the gates they stopped. This castle looked scary but they had no choice. Fred pushed open the gates so easily they came to the conclusion that this was an abandoned castle.

They failed to notice the hooded figure watching them.

The arrived at the heavy wooden doors to see them open on their own.

"Whoa who did that?" Shaggy asked slightly spooked.

"I don't know but let's get out of this storm" Velma replied.

Once inside the doors slammed shut. Scooby and Shaggy in a panic tried to open them again but were knocked back by an unseen shock.

"Li-like I want out of here" Shaggy said rushing to the door again only to be pulled back by his friends.

"Shaggy calm down let's see if we can find anyone before we lose our heads" Daphne reasoned.

They were amazed when they turned towards the hall to see the torches light themselves one by one. They followed the light down the hall until they came to an open door. Out of curiosity they all went inside the room. Just like the main doors this one slammed shut after their entrance..

They turned to face the door in surprise. When they turned back around they were startled to find a girl now sitting in the once empty throne at the other end of the room.

The way she looked sent a chill down their spine She was dressed in a black and purple dress that touched the floor. The cuffs on the sleeves seemed to be made from spider webs as was the collar of the dress. She watched their reactions with cold brown eyes. She stood up and proceeded to walk towards them the purple cape of her dress trailing behind her.

"And what gives you five an excuse to trespass?" she asked coldly.

"We're sorry but there's a storm and we got lost and we thought this castle was abandoned so..." Fred started.

"Stop" The girl replied her eyes flashing with anger.

"So you mean to tell me you failed to notice the sign that clearly said this castle was FORBIDDEN"

"We're sorry we couldn't see any-"

"ENOUGH" the girl yelled before she started to circle mystery inc an evil smile on her face.

"Now what am I going to do to you?" she asked.

"Let's see.."

Shaggy flinched when she passed him. The girl noticed this and laughed a little. This only caused shaggy to panic more.

She stopped looking only at Shaggy who felt like running.

"Do I scare you?" she asked clearly enjoying this.

"Y-yess" Shaggy stuttered.

"Good"

"Ah I know I will.." the girl started only to be interrupted.

"Um Mistress"

"What is it Brunch?" she asked turning away from the group.

"I just wanted to say you should think before making your decision"

"Fine very well I will take time to think" she huffed.

"But for now you will stay in the dungeon"

Mystery Inc started to follow the hunch bunch. Shaggy however stood frozen in place. The girl fixed her cold eyes on Shaggy clearly thinking then without warning she grabbed him by the arm and begun to pull him in the opposite direction.

"I'm putting you in a special place" she said in response to his panicked questions.

She dragged Shaggy up several flights of stairs before finally stopping at a wooden door. The door opened by itself and Shaggy was starting to think they all did. She pulled Shaggy inside the empty room.

"Where are we?" Shaggy asked.

"The tallest tower in the castle"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to put you in here"

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you just be thankful I put you here instead of the dungeons."

"How is this any better?"

"There are snakes and rats in the dungeons"

Before Shaggy could ask any more questions the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Shaggy alone.

An hour or so went by before the gang was brought back to the throne room.

"I have decided that you shall all stay here"

"For how long?" Velma asked.

"Forever"

Daphne lost it.

"I don't know who you think you are but you're crazy if you think you can keep us here"

Daphne jumped back as the girl was suddenly right in front of her.

"You should consider being thankful that I didn't chose to make you my next meal" She hissed her fangs now apparent.

Daphne slowly backed away now scared.

"Surely you don't expect us to stay in the dungeons do you?" Velma asked.

Without saying a word the girl snapped her fingers and mystery inc suddenly found themselves in a hallway. Four doors swung open.

"You will stay in here"

"And what if we need something?" Daphne asked.

"Pull the rope by the door"

"What about food? You wouldn't starve us would you?" Velma asked.

"Dinner will be in an hour. The hunch Bunch will ether bring you your meals or take you to the dining room"

"One more question. What's your name?" Fred asked.

"Christina"

"So we have to stay in our rooms all day?" Daphne asked.

"No as this will be your home from now on you may explore but if a door won't open that means that you are not allowed in there" Christina explained.

Christina disappeared before any more questions could be asked.

"I really wish she'd stop doing that " Shaggy said.

"Well we have an hour let's explore" Fred said.

They split up soon afterward much to Shaggy's dislike. He and Scooby wandered the halls headed nowhere in particular.

"Scooby is it just me or does this place remind you of Dracula's castle?"

"Reah"

"And why are the hunch bunch here?"

"Why do you care?"

Shaggy spun around to find Christina standing there.

"No reason " Shaggy said hastily.

"I beg to differ Shaggy "

"How do you know my name?"

"You really think I don't know the tale of how you outsmarted my uncle three years ago"

"Dracula is your uncle?"

"Yes and many many times he's told the story about how his Sha-Gee werewolf got away"

"Wait a minute How do I know you're not lying?" Shaggy asked.

"Because I was there"Christina replied.

"I think I would've noticed "

"I know for a fact your girlfriend was kidnapped and almost dropped into lava lake"

"Anyone could've told you that" Shaggy said

"I also know that you stole the grimness book of records"

"Prove it"

"I don't have to prove anything to you Shaggy. Now come on it's time for dinner " Christina said turning on her heel. Shaggy followed her quietly.

The dining room was large. It looked like a room out of a medieval painting.. Tapestries hung on the walls depicting myths and legends. A large fire place was at one end of the room with a fire already burning. A long dining table was in the center of the room. Everyone took there seats quietly.

Daphne shot glares at Christina who pretended not to notice. What seemed like hours was really only a few minutes as dinner was soon served. Dinner passed slowly and quietly. No one said a word. Once Christina finished she disappeared leaving the others alone.

"Rude much?" Daphne quipped.

"I be careful what you say Miss Daphne"

Daphne looked to her right to find Brunch standing there.

"Why? She's the one holding us here"

"The mistress has a way of knowing things. Especially what happens in her home"

"She doesn't scare me" Daphne retorted.

"I don't? I can change that "

Shaggy immediately looked around for Christina but she was nowhere in sight. Her voice seemed to come from everywhere. Shaggy was worried. If this girl was related to Dracula there was no telling what she'd do.

"Oh really? You don't scare me"

"Bicker holler squabble squawk twist her words when next she talks"

"What did you do Christina?" Fred asked nervously.

"Didn't anything she do" Daphne said before gasping and shutting her mouth.

"What did you do to her?" Fred yelled.

"Twisted her words" Christina said still not v visible.

"Undo it please" Velma begged.

"I can't she has to"

"How?" Fred asked.

"Figure it out your self" Christina replied.

Daphne stayed silent and crossed her arms in protest.

"Dessert" Brunch called bringing it out.

Everyone silently ate there dessert then Daphne got up and prepared to retreat back to her room.

"Time for bed" she yawned.

"Hey I can talk again" Daphne said as she realized her words her no longer mixed up.

After that everyone went to bed.

..

* * *

Hours had passed and Shaggy couldn't sleep. He gave up when the clock read three. Sitting up he listened to the wind outside. Then he slid out of bed and quietly opened the door. The torches on the walls were still lit. Shaggy stepped out of the room and started down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was headed but he was curious so he didn't care.

After walking a ways he noticed an open door and went inside. He froze when he saw Christina. She didn't seem to notice him. She looked upset but she couldn't be could she? Against his better judgment he called out.

"Christina?"

She stiffened for a second then faster than possible she turned around.

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep" Shaggy said.

"So that gives you an excuse to invade my privacy?" Christina asked

"I didn't know you were in here" he replied.

"Leave" she ordered.

He wasted no time getting out of there but he couldn't stop thinking about how upset she looked. Perhaps there was more to her than meets the eye. He retreated back to his room and shut the door. He fell asleep soon afterwards.

The next morning the gang met in the hall as the sun was rising.

"Well with the sun up Christina won't bother us" Daphne said.

"Think again" Christina said surprising Shaggy.

Christina was wearing a red dress with a black jacket. She smiled when Shaggy spun around in surprise

"Hey wait a minute aren't you supposed to be asleep right now?" Daphne asked.

"Nope I don't need sleep and I don't burn in sunlight" Christina said.

"Oh great" Shaggy mumbled dreading the day ahead.

"What is it Shaggy are you scared of me?" Christina mocked.

"Leave him alone" Daphne snapped.

"Well little big mouth maybe I should mute you entirely. You're in my castle and I have a right to say whatever I want"

"You're the one holding us here let us go and we won't bother you "

"Why so you can get eaten by the wolves?"

"There aren't any wolves. You're lying"

"Well maybe I should lock you outside for the day and we'll see who's lying"

"Do it I dare you"

"Brunch lock her out" Christina ordered.

"But mistress.."

"NOW"

"Yes mistress" Brunch said before dragging Daphne out of the room.

"Anyone care to join her?" Christina asked turning to the rest of the gang.

"Nope" they all replied in unison.

"I thought so" Christina said.

"So you're going to follows around all day?" Velma asked.

"No why would I it's not like you'd be able to leave and besides I have things to do" Christina replied.

"Like what scare kids?" Fred asked.

"No" Christina replied in a warning tone.

"Well then what do you have to do?" Fred asked.

"That's my business not yours" Christina said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well guys what should we do?"

"I vote we try to rescue Daphne " Velma said.

"I wouldn't try the mistress locked the doors with magic it'll be impossible for you to open them" Brunch said.

"What's her problem anyway?"

"We're not allowed to speak about her like that" Brunch replied.

"But she's not here" Fred said.

"Just because she's not here doesn't mean she won't hear us"

"Well okay what should we do?"

"I saw a library yesterday" Velma said.

"There's also a music room and a ballroom" Fred said recalling what he had seen the day before.

"How about we split up?" Fred suggested.

"No" Shaggy cried out.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because Christina might scare me" Shaggy replied.

"You heard her she's busy" Fred said.

"Well okay I guess we can split up" Shaggy said giving in.

So they all went different directions in hopes of finding something to do. Shaggy wasn't sure where he was headed but he really didn't care as long as he didn't run into Christina. He noticed little things about his surroundings here and there. There was a slightly tattered patch in some places on the carpet.

There were tapestries here and there along the walls. All the windows he passed were clean. After walking a bit he came to a staircase and started to climb. When he reached the landing he stopped. Should he continue? He debated for a few minutes before continuing. He turned left and came to a door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. This must be one of the rooms that were off limits. What could she be hiding? Part of him wanted to find out but he didn't want to tick Christina off and risk getting locked in the tower again.

"What are you doing Shaggy?"

Uh-oh he was caught. He turned and found Christina leaning against the wall. She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"I was just exploring" he explained looking down at the floor.

He could feel her eyes watching him and he flinched. Which caused her to laugh. Why did she find it funny?.

"Too scared to look at me Shaggy?" Christina asked.

He stayed silent.

"Well?"

"Yes" he replied.

"I find it surprising" Christina said.

"Why?" He asked.

"For someone who could stare my uncle down it's strange that I'm scary to you " she mocked.

"You did lock Daphne outside"

"Well she should learn to keep her mouth shut" Christina replied.

"Daphne has always spoken her mind I doubt she'll stop anytime soon" Shaggy said.

"Well if she doesn't it'll end badly for her "

"I thought you had things to do" Shaggy said.

"I finished" Christina replied.

"So you're just going to bother me for the rest of the day?"

"No of course not" Christina said sarcastically.

" you're lying" Shaggy said lifting hhis head to meet Christina's gaze.

"Yep I'm lying but there's nothing you can do about it"

"Why would you follow me around all day?" Shaggy asked.

"Let's just say I find you interesting" Christina replied.

"why?"

"Oh like I'm not going to be curious about how you of all people outsmarted my uncle?"

"You..."

"What Shaggy? Oh don't worry I won't tell your friends about your little secret" Christina laughed.

"There's no way you were there" Shaggy said.

"Oh so you still don't believe me? Well how's this for proof?" Christina said making a large book appear.

"The grimness book of records! This was at my house how do you have i?"

"I used magic to retrieve it" Christina said.

"Of course you did " Shaggy replied

"What did you expect me to do break in?"

"Yes"

"Oh Shaggy there's a lot you've got to learn " Christina said before disappearing.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Shaggy asked.

"It's a good way to get around and it scares you so it's a win win for me" Christina said.

Shaggy looked for her but he realized that she was no where to be seen.

.…..

* * *

.Christina smiled at Shaggy's confusion. He couldn't see her but she see him . He started to walk down another hall she followed him. This was a perfect opportunity to scare him. She just had to wait for the right moment. She didn't have to wait long. As sooner as he relaxed she began.

…..

* * *

The curtains closed and one by one the torches went out. Shaggy was lost in the darkness. A chill went down his spine as he looked around. An eerie wind filled the hall causing doors to swing open then slam shut multiple times. The curtains blew several directions casting spooky shadows on the walls. Shaggy slowly backed against the wall scared out of his mind.

"Shaggy" a voice called out.

"Go away" he yelled.

"Shaggy" the voice repeated.

"Leave me alone"

Something grabbed his arm and he screamed. The next thing he heard was laughter. He opened his eyes to see Christina standing next to him laughing. Before he could say anything she disappeared..

Shaggy ran into Fred later that day.

"Shaggy you look like you've seen a ghost " Fred said after seeing his friend's face.

"I told you she'd try to scare me" Shaggy cried out.

"Christina?"

"Yes Christina! Who else would try to scare me?"

"Well what happened?"

Shaggy explained what happened.

"She just stood there and laughed" Shaggy finished.

"What's with her anyway?" Fred asked.

."i wish I knew Fred" Shaggy replied.

"Time for lunch" Brunch said suddenly coming out of nowhere.

"It's lunch time? We didn't have breakfast" Fred said.

"Well never mind 'd better come quickly the mistress doesn't like to wait"

So Shaggy and Fred followed Brunch to the dining room. Velma was already there with Christina who was drumming her fingers on the table in annoyance. The two took their seats after mumbling an apology. Since Daphne was not there Shaggy sat closest to Christina. This as you can guess made poor Shaggy uncomfortable.

"So Shaggy did you like my little joke?" Christina asked.

"What joke?" Velma asked confused.

"That wasn't a joke that was cruel" Fred piped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Velma asked.

"Oh I pulled a prank on Shaggy earlier" Christina said innocently.

"She scared Shaggy out of his wits" Fred exclaimed.

"It was hilarious"

"It was mean" Fred countered.

"How can you find scaring someone funny?" Velma asked.

"I guess my uncle influenced me" Christina said.

"Your uncle?"

"Count Dracula" Christina said nonchalantly.

Velma and Fred's faces went while with horror. This girl was related to Dracula! Shaggy stared down at his food not what to do.

"Is that surprising?" Christina laughed coldly.

"Mistress, Daphne is begging to be let in" Brunch said walking into the room.

"Well well looks like she discovered I wasn't lying about the wolves" Christina said clearly happy with the situation .

Christina left and five minutes later returned with a very shaken up Daphne. Daphne's friends rushed over to her asking if she was okay.

"She wasn't lying " Daphne mumbled taking a seat at the table.

"That will teach you to talk back" Christina walking past Daphne and taking her seat.

"SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED" Fred cried out angry with Christina.

"No I wouldn't have let them hurt her too much" Christina replied fixing her cold eyes on Fred.

"You're insane" Fred said.

"Now that's a bit harsh" Christina said calmly.

"No it isn't you're a monster" Fred said and instantly regretted saying that as Christina was suddenly right next to him her eyes filled with anger as she lifted Fred from his chair by the collar of his shirt.

"The last time someone called me a monster they ended up in an alternate universe and they haven't been heard from since " Christina warned Fred angrily glaring at him.

"Well you are! What kind of sick twisted person locks someone outside"

"Why you…"

"STOP"

Christina looked over at Shaggy who was now standing.

"If you're going to punish someone punish me" Shaggy bravely declared.

Christina looked at Fred then at Shaggy . She dropped Fred and calmly walked over to a trembling Shaggy. She pointed to the door not saying anything. Shaggy walked out of the room with Christina in tow. Shaggy knew where they were headed and. After climbing several flights of stairs they arrived at the door to the tower room. The door opened and they walked into the room still silent.

After the door closed Christina said.

"Why did you do that?"

"He's my friend "

"So?"

"You're supposed to stand up for friends "

Christina stayed quiet. Shaggy wondered what was going through her head. Then Shaggy saw something he'd seen only once before. For a brief moment Christina looked sad. The sadness he'd seen was replaced with a look of anger as she said.

"You will stay here for the rest of the day " Christina said before abruptly leaving.

She stormed through the dining room and left slamming the door behind her. Christina continued down the hall finally stopping at one of the doors causing it to open. She stepped inside the room and slammed the door. The room was dim and somewhat bare. A wardrobe was pushed against one wall. There was a trunk across from that. Perhaps the most surprising thing in the room was the coffin across from the door.

This was Christina's room.

Christina walked to the trunk and opened it. Various things were in it. Old dusty books, an old sketch pad. A small box in the corner held old jewelry. Christina ignored all of this and picked up a stack of old papers bound with a tattered ribbon.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled the ribbon lose.

Pictures and letters fell across the floor. Christina glanced around not sure what to pick up first. She picked up a picture that had fallen on her lap and looked at it. In this picture Christina was smiling out of happiness a pink vampire stood to her left and a purple bat was hovering to her right.

Christina shook with emotion as she looked at the picture. She put the picture down and picked up a letter. Her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill over as she read it. Christina quickly gathered everything except the picture back up and placed it back inside the trunk. She slammed the lid shut so hard it echoed throughout the castle.

"What do you think that was" Velma asked.

….

* * *

Christina broke down in sobs. Her cries echoed throughout the castle even Shaggy could hear them.

…

* * *

Shaggy sat for hours. He had so many questions. What was Christina upset about? What was she hiding? Shaggy was terrified by her but he wanted to know who she really was. He could see past the act. She was in pain.

Shaggy was jerked from his thoughts as the door opened. The hunch bunch walked in the room. Brunch was carrying a tray of food and Crunch had a pillow and blankets.

"The mistress has said you have to stay here tonight" Brunch explained before leaving with Crunch following.

"Great" Shaggy muttered before grabbing the tray and eating the food.

Meanwhile Shaggy's friends were wondering what'd happened to him. Velma in frustration yelled.

"CHRISTINA "

"What?" Christina asked appearing out of nowhere.

"What did you do with Shaggy?"

"That's my business not yours and unless you want a one way trip back to the dungeon you won't ask anymore questions"

Velma simply stared as Christina disappeared.

The next day Shaggy woke up with a mission. He was going to find out what Christina was hiding . Maybe he wouldn't today But he would.

"I see you're awake"

Shaggy looked around to find Christina standing next to the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my castle maybe I wanted to come up here" Christina replied.

"Oh really?" Shaggy said thinking there was something else going on.

"Yes really. This is the only place in the castle where you can see the sunrise"

"Since when do vampires care about the sunrise?"

"I like it okay. My reasons are my reasons" Christina said getting annoyed by all the questions.

" May I please go back downstairs now?" Shaggy asked.

"Fine I suppose you can" Christina said still looking out the window.

Shaggy rushed down the stairs. He met his friends in the dining room where they were eating breakfast. Shaggy sat down next to Scooby.

"So where were you?" Velma asked.

"The tower. I had to stay there overnight" Shaggy explained.

"Oh"

"Velma where's that library you were talking about?" Shaggy asked.

"Down the hall from the bedrooms but why I've never seen you pick up a book before "

"Maybe it's time I do" Shaggy said before excusing himself from the table.

"What do you think he's up to?" Velma asked.

"Maybe Christina did something" Daphne said.

Upon arriving at the library Shaggy was astounded to find that this library could be a building of it's own. Luckily everything was sectioned off according to the type of book. Shaggy glanced around not sure where to look first. He started in the fiction section and eventually ended up in a strange part of the room that wasn't marked.

The books in this section were dusty and unmarked. He picked one up from the shelf next to him and opened it.

History of The Haunted Woods.

"I bet that's the forest we're in now" Shaggy said to himself.

The book was very detailed but offered very little help to him. He did find find out that the wolves were real they were called timber wolves and they were very deadly. He put the book back and kept looking. He pulled another book off the shelf and opened it.

Fairytales.

That was strange what did a vampire need a book of fairytales for? Why would a vampire want one? This was strange. Shaggy looked at the title again yes this was a book of fairytales. Then he noticed something sticking out of the book. He opened the book and a paper fell out. He glanced down at the paper before picking it up.

This was an entire detailed map of the castle. Ah finally something that could help him. He put the book back on the shelf and left the library.

"What are you doing in here?"

Shaggy spun around hiding the map as he faced Christina.

"I was just exploring " he lied.

"In the library? I didn't take you for the reading type " Christina said.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me"

"While that may be true you're in my private section of the library"

"I'm sorry it's just its so big and-"

"Enough now leave" Christina ordered.

Shaggy left and Christina couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

Christina inspected her books carefully. She found fingerprints on only two of her books. Shaggy had been snooping why? What could he possibly be looking for? Maybe he was looking for the grimness book of records but if that's what he was looking for he'd never find it. It was in her room under lock and key.

"Strange" she muttered.

Shaggy went back to his room so he could look at the map in peace. After he shut the door he unfolded the map and looked at it carefully. The castle was at least three stories tall not including the towers. Several rooms were marked. The castle was built like one giant maze with halls twisting and turning sometimes in complete circles. Some hidden passages were marked but Shaggy suspected there were more.

Where could he start? There were so many rooms. Shaggy realized he had to start with any locked rooms but he had to be careful or Christina would find out what he was doing. He crept out of his room . As he was walking he found scooby.

"Hi Scooby''

" Hello Shaggy what do you have there?"

"Oh this? Well.." Shaggy started before pulling Scooby into an empty room.

"It's a map of the castle Scooby I'm exploring" Shaggy half lied.

"Can I come with you?" Scooby asked.

"Sure buddy"

So they set off. Shaggy and Scooby went to the second floor of the castle. They tried each of the doors. Many opened to revel empty bedrooms. Some did not which made Shaggy curious. What could she be hiding?

"What are you doing?"

Shaggy jumped there was Christina leaning on the wall with a scowl on her face. He was going to respond but he found he couldn't talk.

"First you break into my private library then I catch you snooping"

Shaggy still couldn't speak so Scooby jumped to his defense.

"Leave him alone"

"Oh how sweet you think you can order me around" Christina laughed.

Shaggy in a panic jumped between Scooby and Christina. Christina locked her cold eyes on him. She stared and Shaggy saw it again the sadness. She meekly waved her hand and Shaggy was once again able to talk,

"Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"Stay out of my library" she ordered before disappearing.

..

* * *

While Scooby went to find Fred and see what he was doing Shaggy continued exploring. What was with Christina what was she hiding?

As he was walking down the hall he saw her. She had her back turned to him. She started to l walk in the other direction and he followed her.

After he had followed her for a while she stopped then with out turning she said.

"I know you're behind me Shaggy"

He froze. He was caught..

"Well?" she said turning around.

"Um uh uh.."

"Why do you find me so iinteresting "she asked

"Well I …"

"You want to know my secrets"

Shaggy wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm right then" she laughed coldly.

"Why did you let us live? Why can't we leave?" Shaggy asked.

"I decided to be merciful as for leaving I'll think about it" Christina said before disappearing.

…

* * *

At dinner that night Christina made a shocking announcement.

"I have decided that four of you may leave but one has to stay"

"But.."

"And I've already decided who must stay"

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Shaggy "

"Why me?"

"Because I said so" .

"But why me? "Shaggy asked again.

"Because I find you interesting " Christina said before disappearing the others vanished as well.

Shaggy was left alone. Why him?

…

* * *

When Shaggy woke up the next morning he left his room quietly in hopes that Christina wouldn't hear him. As soon as he stepped into the hall Christina was there. She was wearing a red dress that touched the floor. Her hair was tied up in a lose ponytail . She was wearing a silver crown set with rubies.

"Hello Shaggy "

"Hello Christina you're up early "

"I like to get up early

"I noticed" Shaggy said.

"Does that bother you Shaggy?"

"No.."

"You're lying I can tell"

"Okay fine you scare me okay"

"Knew it"

"What are you doing today Christina?"

"Watching you "

"Why?"

"I know you have my map Shaggy "

Shaggy stood there in surprise. How did she find out?

"You must think I'm stupid" Christina said.

"No"

"Then explain to me why you stole my property "

"I want answers"Shaggy said deciding to tell the truth.

"And you think stealing will answer your questions?"

"You won't"

"My actions are my choice it doesn't matter what you think "

"Why did you free everyone except me?"

"Does it matter?"

"YES I WANT ANSWERS"

Shaggy shut up immediately when he realized he'd yelled. Christina looked at him surprised.

"I'm sorry " Shaggy said quickly.

Christina just looked at him. Then she did something unexpected she laughed. A real laugh. Shaggy was surprised at this. Christina quickly regained her composure through. Shaggy wasn't sure what to do. He still needed answers.


	2. Part 2

Christina kept her word and followed Shaggy all morning. Shaggy made absolutely sure to be as boring as possible. By lunch Christina couldn't take it she left suddenly. Shaggy heaved a sigh of relief as he climbed the stairs to the third floor. What was up there? The third floor was a giant attic filled with dusty boxes. There was a small door off to the side of the room.

Shaggy looked at the boxes. Then one by one he opened them. Old clothes all of it was it was old clothes, toys books .

"Did you really think I wouldn't expect you to come up here?"

"Well I just want answers"

"Maybe you should try the usual ways of getting answers" Christina said before transporting them back to the tower.

"You won't answer my questions" Shaggy said.

"Tough" Christina laughed.

"Why?" Shaggy cried desperate.

"I have my reasons"

"But why all of this? What happened to you that made you like this?"

"What do you care?"

"I want to know"

"But why?"

Shaggy couldn't answer. Christina watched him awaiting an explanation .

"Do I have to stay up here again?"

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I don't have an answer"

"I thought so"

"I still want answers"

"Of course you do"

"Are you going to explain things?"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's not worth explaining"

"I think it is"

"Because you don't understand "

"What don't I understand?"

"You don't understand what it's like to be stabbed in the back by your own family. You don't understand what it's like to be hurt by your friends. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE A FREAK" Christina had tears running down her face. Her body shook with violent sobs and then she was gone.

Shaggy had just seen the carefully built walls around Christina crash down. He knew she didn't go far he could hear her crying. He could also hear the sound of things breaking. He'd overstepped his boundaries. He didn't know what to do.

…

Christina threw open her bedroom door. Why did he have to ask so many questions. She drove her fist into the wardrobe leaving a hole in the door. Moments later she ripped the door from its hinges and threw it against the wall. Why couldn't he go away? What force had passed her to keep him? Why did she. Christina continued her fit by ripping her bedding to shreds. Why?

"Mistress?" Came the concerned voice of Brunch.

"Go away" she yelled.

"But-"

"I SAID GO"

Finally tired she collapsed on to the shredded bedding and fell asleep.

…

"Christina we're going to be late "

"Coming Laura"

Christina grabbed her bag and raced out the door. Smiling as she raced behind her cousin.

…

Christina sat up with a start. She couldn't relive that awful day. Not now not ever. She looked around her room ashamed at the mess. She waved her hand repairing the broken furniture and cleaning the mess. She stood up cleaned herself her up and left her room. She'd slept through the day and missed the sunrise. Tiredly she walked to the library and sat down waiting breakfast.

"Mistress you're up" Brunch said with a start.

"Yes and I would like my food "

"Right away ma'am "

"Thank you"

…

Shaggy lied in his bed wondering. What should he do? Quietly he left his room. As he walked down hall he noticed an open door and went inside. He realized he was in Christina's room and he turned to leave. Something caught his eye. A picture. He picked it up and stared. Shaggy couldn't believe it. She knew Sibella. He had a plan.


	3. Part three

Christina was suspicious. She hadn't heard from Shaggy in hours. Was he snooping again? She found him in the dining room nervously tapping on the table.

"What are you doing?" She asked stepping in a front on him.

Shaggy went stiff as he looked at her.

"I'm thinking "

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"You're hiding something from me "

"No"

"Don't lie to me. You wouldn't be so stiff if you were telling the truth "

"Fine I'm hiding something "

"What?"

"I'm not telling you "

"Is that smart?"

"I have my rights to privacy"

"Fine" Christina said coldly.

"Are you okay?" Shaggy asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I have a feeling that you've been alone for a long time "

"So?"

"You're scared "

"No"

"You shut people out because you're scared "

"No"

"You miss your family"

"No"

"You miss Sibella"

"No"

"She misses you too "

"How would you know. SHE HATES ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE"

"No Christina I don't "

Christina froze as Sibella stepped out of her hiding place. How was she here? Why was she here?

"Bella?"Christina asked suddenly timid.

"Christina I missed you"

"But you hate me everyone does"

"No Christina no one hates you"

"But I'm a f-"

"Christina I don't believe that and neither does Laura"

"Laura" Christina whispered.

"Christina I'm not here to force you back. I'm here to say that I wish you would come back I miss you very much "

With that Sibella hugged Christina before she left.

..

After Sibella left Christina stared at Shaggy. He'd been in her room. And he wanted privacy. Did he think it was okay to invade hers? Really?

"Christina?"

"Why were you in my room?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Really just like you don't mean to snoop?"

"I'm sorry "

"You better be "

"But didn't you like seeing Sibella?"

"That's not the point "

"Christina I know you're angry with me but please don't jump to conclusions "

"Why do you even care? I expect you to be trying to escape but no you decide to snoop"

"I know about the timber wolves I'm not about to risk my life out there "

"But why do you care about me?"

"You've been hurt. You're alone you think the whole world hates you. You put up walls and you don't want them to come down but the truth is the longer you bottle up your feelings the worse it will be. I want to help you Christina. I've got a secret too and I think you should know what it is "

"What?"

"When I tried to break the curse I found I couldn't undo it all the way. I'm able to transform still"

Shaggy did just that.

"See?"

..

Shaggy wasn't sure how she'd respond. He waited for her to laugh wickedly and mock him but she didn't she just stood there in shock.

"My uncle did that to you?"

"Yes but I've gotten used to it"

"Still he did that?"

"We are talking about the same Dracula aren't we?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes but"

"But what?"

"That's low even for my uncle"

"This surprises you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Christina sighed and looked at Shaggy.

"There's something you don't know "

"What?"

"I told you I was there"

"Yes"

"Well I used to race "

"Why are you telling me?"

"That year I wasn't allowed to "

"Why?"

"Uncle Dracula said it was so you'd believe you had a fighting chance. Which didn't make sense because I'd won every year"

"And?"

"So I went behind his back and found the counter spell but he saw me with it and he must of done something to it"

"Christina please don't blame yourself "

"But it's all my fault"

"No Christina it isn't "

"How can you say that?"

"Because you're not the one who messed with the spell"

"But-"

Shaggy stepped closer and took her hand forcing her to look at him.

"I know why you picked me. You felt bad and you wanted company "

"How do you know?"

"I know you're not evil it's all an act"

"But "

"Please let me help you Christina "


	4. Part 4

"I-I"

"Christina I only want to help"

"I wouldn't know what to do"

"Let me teach you then"

….

Shaggy couldn't believe it. Hidden under the bitterness was nothing more than a scared girl. Without the walls up you could see she was vulnerable. Now that the walls were gone he' find out who the real Christina was.

….

Christina didn't believe herself. What was it about him that made her do it? She didn't know why. She felt safe. What was happening to her? Why was he able to breakdown the walls she'd so carefully built? After a few minutes Shaggy released his grip and asked if he could go to the library.

"Yes you may"

He was gone after that leaving Christina with her thoughts. She found herself climbing the stairs heading towards a room full of memories. A door which she'd sworn to never open. Her past she didn't want to relive. Christina couldn't help herself though. Even when the little voice in her head told her she'd regret it. Even when tears threatened to come. Christina knew she was powerless to fight it. She had to. She had to see it again.

Shaking she opened the door. Light came in through the window showing the fine coat of dust over everything. Boxes were stacked in the corner. The content of them not forgotten just not wanted. Christina pushed past them and opened the door to the closet. The only thing inside was an old party dress that looked fit for a princess. Time couldn't hide how beautiful it was. Soft hues of pink and purple caught the light. Sparkles danced on the skirt but she couldn't bear to look at it and shut the door.

Christina slid to the floor overcome with emotion. Tears spilled of her cheeks as she was reminded of the past.

…

"When do we get to see it Christina?" Frankie asked.

"Not until the party"Christina laughed.

"But we can't wait" Clawdeen said.

"It's only a week"

…

Christina curled herself into a ball rocking back and fourth. Why did she come up here? There was nothing but pain up here. Nothing but reminders of the past. Stupid painful memories. She didn't hear him come in. She didn't even know he was there until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close letting her cry until she fell asleep.

..

Shaggy had heard the muffled sounds of sobs and followed it upstairs. The door to the room he wasn't allowed in was open and he peeked inside. Christina was curled into a ball on the floor crying. He wasn't sure why she was crying but he knew she needed comfort. He held her while she cried unsure of what else he could do to help her. Once she'd fallen asleep he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

He suspected she'd been hurt so much. She was as fragile as a porcelain doll. He would help her he had to.

..


	5. Part 5

When Christina woke up it was dinner time. She didn't remember going to bed or how she got there. Lazily she climbed out of bed and went to the dining room. She pushed open the door yawning. Shaggy was seated at the table waiting for her.

"Hello Christina "

"Hello" she yawned sitting down.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes"

"Good"

…

Shaggy didn't want to pry but what was in the closet? He wanted to know. However he decided not to ask.

"I'm sorry about snooping"

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for scaring you "

"You're forgiven"

...

Later that night Christina was unable to sleep. Finally giving up she decided to go for a walk. Since Shaggy was asleep she didn't put a jacket or her cape on which left her wings exposed. She walked past Shaggy' s room and giggled at the faint sound of snoring. She continued her walk all the way to the tower. She closed the door and turned towards the window. From here you could see the moon. As Christina stared at it she became lost in thought.

….

"Christina what's wrong?"

"Nothing Laura"

"Tell the truth why aren't you downstairs at the party?"

"He said I couldn't race"

"Daddy? Why?"

"Something about letting the werewolf think he has a chance but I'm sure he just doesn't want him to see me "

"Why?

"I don't know "

…

Shaggy woke up just after Christina had passed his door. He heard her footsteps as they grew faint. Where could she be headed? He slipped out of his room just after she'd rounded the corner. He followed her at a distance. It was too dark for him to notice her wings. He followed her to the tower and followed her inside the room careful not to make a sound. After a few minutes though Christina without turning said.

"Why did you follow me?"

The way she said it wasn't mean or bitter. It was just a plain question .

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

Christina now stood in a dark area in attempt to hide her wings. Shaggy knew she was hiding something.

"Christina please stand where I can see you"

"Why?"

"It's nice to make eye contact when you talk to someone"

"I can see you just fine"

"You're also a vampire "

…

Reluctantly she stepped into Shaggy's view . She looked at the floor too scared to meet his eyes.

"Christina please look at me"

"No"

"Please " he said it gently like he knew this was hard for her.

She slowly looked at him too scared of what would happen.

"Is this why you always wear a jacket?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I didn't want anyone to see"

"But why?"

"Because I'm an embarrassment"

"Who told you that?"

"Lots of people"

"Your uncle?"

"Never out loud"

"Listen to me. You aren't an embarrassment "

"How would you know?"

"I just know. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself" Shaggy said stepping closer..

"But I'm so different "

"Being different is a good thing"

"But they laughed at me. They said I was stupid"

"Who said that?"

Christina froze scared to answer.

"Who said it Christina?"

…


	6. Part 6

Toralie"

..

Shaggy didn't know who Toralie was but the way Christina said the name he guessed she wasn't a good person. He noticed that Christina started to shake again. She was apparently remembering something bad.

"Christina look at me please" he asked again noticing the tears that had appeared.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. Her gaze seemed to go through him as if he wasn't there.

"Christina" he said again .

She started to whimper. What ever she was thinking about was terrible. He took her hands trying to tell her it was okay. She looked at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. Did she expect him to make fun of her?

"Christina I won't make fun of you"

She didn't seem to believe him.

"I won't "

Christina was quiet.

"Christina please believe me"

"I can't "

..

"Oh look Christina came to school. I'm surprised " Toralie sneered.

"I've got a test today " Christina said quietly.

"You're IQ test? You're already proven how stupid you are"

"I'm not stupid "

"Don't lie freak" Toralie replied pushing Christina into a locker.

This caused Toralie's friends to laugh. Christina felt the tears coming. She cried

…

"Christina look at me." Shaggy said gently

Christina realized she wasn't pushed against a wall anymore.

"I know you've been hurt and I know you feel like you can't trust me but I'm not going to make fun of you "

Christina stared at Shaggy and she fell safe again. She didn't know why. Why was he able to do this to her?

..

Shaggy watched Christina. The fear in her eyes slowly disappeared . What had she been thinking about? There was so much he didn't know about Christina. What had happened to her? He dismissed these questions and turned his attention back to Christina. Assuming she wanted to be left alone hr released her hands and turned to leave.

"Stay please" she whispered.

He turned back to her surprised.

"I don't want to by myself right now"

Shaggy didn't ask questions. He just turned back to Christina who was now sitting against the wall opposite to the window. Slowly he sat down beside her.

"I know you want to know what I was thinking about but I'm not ready to talk about it"

"That's okay"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything"

"I said it wasn't your fault"

"But it is"

"Christina you aren't to blame "

"I feel like I am"

"Well you aren't "

The rest of the night passed in silence.

..

The next day.

Christina was gone when Shaggy woke up. How long had he been asleep? Where was Christina? Part of him was nervous. She could be planning to scare him. He went downstairs and looked in the dining room. She wasn't there and she wasn't in the library ether. Where was she? Then he heard something. It sounded like someone had thrown something against the wall. He tracked the noises upstairs and found Christina going through boxes like her life depended on it.

"Where is it?"

"What are you looking for Christina?"

Christina jerked her head up at the sound of Shaggy's voice.

"Nothing it doesn't matter"

"Really? The way you were going through that box says otherwise"

"No really it doesn't matter" Christina said before cleaning the room up.

"If you say so" Shaggy said giving in.

"Breakfast " Brunch called.

…

Later that day Shaggy was in the library reading when something caught his eye. There was a page stuck together in one of the books. Pulling the book off the shelf he realized it was the book of fairytales. What was it doing here? He opened the book and found the pages that were stuck together. A gentle pull separated them. A folded paper fell out and landed at Shaggy's feet. He picked it up and opened it.

It was an old letter. Shaggy knew he shouldn't read it but his curiosity got the better of him. As he read it he realized that it was from Christina's mother to her. Christina was adopted? Looking at that now it made sense. Shaggy felt sorry for Christina.

"What are you doing Shaggy?" Christina asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Uh well I"

"What's that?"

"Nothing "

Christina snatched the paper from his hand and looked at it.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in a book. Stuck between pages"

"What book?" The question was general curiosity as if she'd never seen it before.

"Um your fairytale book"

"Why did you have it?"

"It was sitting on the shelf next to me. I promise I didn't take it"

Christina looked at him for a few moments before shrugging and sending the book to its place. Shaggy was relived. She didn't seem angry just confused.

"You've never seen this before have you?"

"No"

"I'm sorry "

"For what?"

"I read it"

"It's okay "

..

…


	7. Part seven

Wanna talk about it?."

The question was simple but Christina found it was difficult to answer. Did she want to talk about it? Was it best? Finally she made a choice.

"Yes"

So they went to the dining room and sat down at the table.

...

Shaggy knew this was hard for Christina so he just waited. Slowly she began.

"You want to know what's in the closet?"

"Yes"

"Well it all started a few years ago.."

".

Christina was excited her birthday was coming. In less than a week she'd finally show her friends her wings. This was an important event. She knew her friends would accept her. Shed debuted for a long time about this and felt like this was the right choice. Unfortunately something terrible was about to happen.

Christina was horrified as Toralie ripped her jacket off her exposing the secret she'd tried so hard to keep.

"What is she?"

"A freak" someone replied.

Christina looked to her friends for help but they stood staring.

"Freak" someone else spat.

FREAK. The word was said by so many people.

"And people call us monsters "

That's when Christina lost it.

"STOP" She screamed so loud it shattered the windows.

Turing to Toralie she picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Let me show you how much of a freak I am"

With those words Christina threw Toralie into a vortex she'd summoned. Everyone stared in horror as Christina stomped away leaving destruction in her path.

...

"I left and cut contact with my friends. My family tracked me down but I refused to let them in . I told them never to come here. So they left the hunch bunch here and left"

"The dress you were going to wear is up there isn't it?"

"Yes"

"You put on this act to keep people away"

"Yes"

"You felt betrayed "

"Yes"

Shaggy couldn't believe what Christina had went through. Why didn't her friends help her?

"How did Toralie find out?"

"We were in gym class and I got knocked down. I knew I'd hurt my wings so I went into the locker room. I thought it was empty so I took my jacket off to see what I'd done but she saw me"

"And she made fun of you "

"Yes"

"I'm sorry Christina I shouldn't have asked "

"It's okay it feels good to finally tell someone"

..

A few minutes later Christina led Shaggy upstairs.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes"

Silent they entered the room and Christina walked to the closet. Her hands were shaking as she opened it. Shaggy looked at it. It was almost amazing how this dress of all things could make Christina cry. Shaggy looked at Christina. She was staring at it too. Shaggy saw tears and knew it was time to close it. Gently he closed the closet door and led Christina away.

...

That night as Christina laid in bed she was thinking. It felt good to get the truth out. She found that she couldn't seem to get her thoughts off of Shaggy. He was just so nice to her. She hadn't been shown kindness in a long time. She felt safe around him.

"I think I've fallen in love" she whispered as the realization hit her.

..

Meanwhile Shaggy was having similar thoughts.

"I can't be in love." He told himself.

Every time he thought he was in love he got his heart smashed to pieces. So he could be in love could he?

"She probably doesn't like me anyway" he muttered

...

"He'd never like me though " Christina told herself.

"I'm sure I'm imagining things" shaggy said .

"He's just so nice " Christina said.

"And she's just pretending to be mean" Shaggy said.

"He listens and tries to help"

"She's really nice actually"

"I feel safe around him"

They aruged with themselves until they fell asleep.


	8. Part 8

A few weeks went by and with each day Shaggy and Christina grew closer. Christina found it more and more difficult to hide her feelings. One day as they were sitting down to dinner Brunch ran into the room with unexpected news.

"Terribly sorry to intrude but you'll want to see this " Brunch said before leaving the two to the throne room.

There pacing in circles was Scooby Doo.

Christina stood in shock. How was he here?

"Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

The dog spun around at the sound of Shaggy's voice. When he noticed Christina though he stiffened.

"Don't worry Scooby she won't hurt you " Shaggy said quickly.

"Shaggy you have to help "

"What happened?"

"We were solving a mystery but Fred's trap backfired and now the others are in danger please we have to hurry its not far"

Christina looked at Shaggy. Then at Scooby.

"Scooby I can't-"

"Go" Christina said.

"What?"

"Go your friends need you "

"But you said "

"I know and I expect you to come back but you have to go " Christina said while trying not to cry.

"I promise I'll come back" Shaggy said before leaving with Scooby.

"Mistress was that the right thing to do?" Brunch asked.

"Yes. Now bring my dinner to the tower I'll finish it there"

"Yes mistress"

….

Shaggy and Scooby burst through the doors of the rundown house and began frantically searching for their friends. The villain of this mystery was a ghost who soon chased them into the room where their friends were .

"Shaggy?" Daphne cried out in surprise.

"Yeah I know but first let's solve this mystery" Shaggy said.

They did and as the crook was led away saying and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids they turned to Shaggy.

"Lets go home and I'll explain"

..

One explanation later.

"So she just let you go?"

"For now"

"What do you mean?"

"I promised I'd come back"

"Shaggy you can't" Velma said.

"Yeah she's a monster" Daphne said.

"Don't call her that" Shaggy snapped.

"Whoa sorry" Daphne said surprised by the outburst.

"I'm sorry Daphne " Shaggy apologized not sure what had come over him.

..

Christina sat staring at the blank page in front of her. Was this a smart choice? Finally she began to write:

Dear Laura.

I'm sorry. So sorry for what I put you through. Please forgive me. It was selfish of me and I'm ashamed at how I acted the last time I saw you. I miss you everyday but I'm not ready to come back. I hope you'll write me and tell our friends I'm sorry.

Love.

Christina.

It was short but it was enough so Christina put it in the envelope and sealed it. She gave to Brunch with orders to send it right away then went back to her room.

..

…


	9. Part 9 final chapter

Christina wasn't sure what to do. It had been a week since Shaggy left and he still hadn't come back.

"I should've seen this coming" she told herself.

Christina slumped down in her throne an cried.

She should of seen it coming. He was gone and he'd never come back.

"SHAGGY" she wailed in pain. Deep pain

This must be what a broken heart felt like.

...

Meanwhile Shaggy had just come back from another mystery with his friends. He put down his bags and glanced at the calendar on The near by wall. He froze shocked at what he saw. It had been a week. A week. This wasn't good. He raced out of his room surprising his friends.

"Shaggy what's wrong?"

"I promised"

"What?"

"I promised Christina"

"You aren't seriously going back are you?"

" I have to I promised I'd come back"

"But she's a monster who held you hostage "

"I said never to call her that"

"You can't Shaggy"

Shaggy was growing impatient with his friends. They didn't know who Christina really was. They didn't know how hurt she'd been . Christina probably think he'd betrayed her. He had to go back he had too.

"Let Shaggy go" Scooby said.

"Scooby what's gotten into you?" Daphne asked surprised.

"He made a promise when has he ever broken a promise?"

"Never" Daphne mumbled.

"Thanks Scooby" Shaggy said grateful to his friend for understanding.

"Shaggy Im not letting you go by yourself" Scooby said.

Shaggy knew there was no arguing with Scooby. So he let him come along. The duo was quiet as the castle came into view . The walked up to the doors which were thrown open by a very stressed looking Brunch.

"You're back! Come inside quick"

"Brunch what's wrong? What happened?"

"The mistress is an emotional wreck you need to calm her down, quickly "

"Where is she?" Shaggy asked.

"The throne room"

Christina was nowhere to be seen. Frantically Shaggy began searching with Scooby and Brunch behind him. The library was empty as was Christina's room that left only one place. The tower. Hastily Shaggy climbed the stairs.

"Christina?" He called out.

Slowly he opened the door. There was Christina crying. She didn't notice him. Shaggy felt guilty. He never meant to hurt her.

"Christina?" He asked gently.

She slowly looked up. She smiled and before Shaggy even realized it hugged him sobbing.

"I thought you weren't coming back " she cried.

Shaggy wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

"I'm so sorry Christina "

"Don't ever leave me again please " she begged.

"I promise I will never ever leave you again " he whispered.

She looked up at him. Shaggy was back. She felt so safe. She knew he meant what he'd said. Christina couldn't fight it any longer slowly she kissed him, Shaggy felt his own walls crumble as he kissed her. It was just right. Sweet and perfect.

Scooby looked on from the doorway knowing they'd found their Happily Ever After.

..

…


End file.
